She's A Pirate
by the white princess
Summary: Jackelyn 'Jack' Sparrow had made a promise to herself while watching her now ex-lover sail away with her ship, that even if it took the next 10 years she would one day get her revenge, captain her beloved Pearl once again and use the single bullet that she had been left with to shoot Hector Barbossa through the heart. A retelling of COTBP. Fem Jack.
1. Prologue

Despair. Anger. Sadness. For the past three days those emotions had cycled through Jackelyn 'Jack' Sparrow's mind more times than she could count as she leant back against one of the many palm trees that grew on the small island she currently resided on, sitting in the shade and indulging in several bottles of rum that she had found hidden away in a wooden crate buried beneath the sand.

The secret cache that had been left behind by the group of rumrunners had quickly became Jack's only source of hope that she might one day escape the small isle that she had been marooned on by none other than her very own 'loyal' crew; with her first mate and the man she had grown to care deeply about over the years, Hector Barbossa, being the one to led the mutiny and steal away the very ship that she had bargained her soul to Davy Jones for, _The Black Pearl._

It had hurt more than any of the injuries that she had ever been dealt during her many years of piracy to watch him sail away with The Pearl only 2 years into her captaincy despite the fact that Jack had been promised 13, she would have to take that up with Davy Jones when he eventually came to collect her bartered soul.

What had hurt the most however was the fact that after he had thrown her the single shot pistol Hector had turned his back on Jack and never once faced her again as he and the rest of the crew sailed away with her ship until The Black Pearl became an indistinguishable figure in the distance and eventually disappeared from her sight altogether.

Jack had felt utterly betrayed as she had watched him leave, with the years that the two had known and cared about each other now becoming tainted by his treason, his actions against her quickly poisoning the once happy memories that Jack had of them, from the two years that they had spent sailing together as Captain and First Mate to that day when they had first met 8 years ago at Shipwreck City; when his own ship the Cobra had been destroyed and stolen from him.

Memories of those days when he would sneak into her private cabin and share her bed, his lips trailing every inch of her skin while his hands pulled feverishly at her clothes now made Jack feel as though she was drowning on dry land, unable to breath as she felt a wave of disgust wash over her body at even the briefest memory of his hands on or inside her; a stark contrast to how those memories used to make her quiver in pleasure just thinking about the next time they would be alone together.

Those evenings when they would share a meal away from the prying eyes of the crew, Hector pulling Jack into his lap so that he could feed her food from his plate and share rum from the same cup; the much younger pirate dressed in a fine red gown that they had stolen during an attack on a merchant ship a few months prior so that she might have something nice to wear rather than the rough male clothes she wore every day while at sea. However, the taste of rum that Jack was forced to now down did nothing but make her gag, if it wasn't for the prospect of dehydration she would happily give up the drink for the rest of her life; or at least the next month or two.

And those nights when it would just be the two of them up and about on deck, with Hector showing her the stars in such a way she had never imagined knowing them by, memorising many of the constellations that he had shown her so that whenever they were separated at night all Jack had to do was look up and be reminded of him. Those same stars however now only reminded her of his betrayal and if she didn't have to keep a lookout for a passing ship she would have slept in the buried crate so that she could look up at darkness rather than the heavens as her eyes grew heavy.

All of those precious and happy memories that she had held so dearly now darkened by his mutiny.

For the longest time Jack had believed that even though she and Hector would never love one another, a pirate could never fall in love after all with the life they lead pillaging and plundering on the open seas, he would still be the man that she would spend the rest of her life with; easily able to see the two of them standing at the helm of The Black Pearl always on the hunt for new treasure and adventure until the day they at last moved on to whatever awaited them after death, or in her case started her 100 years of service onboard The Flying Dutchman.

The pistol that he had left behind for her to shoot herself with before she starved had felt so heavy in Jack's hand that she had to place the damn thing in the cache with the bottles of rum so that the thing could no longer taunt her, thoughts of how freeing it would be to use that single bullet to end her despair and pain drifting into her mind whenever she saw the barrel of the gun; just wanting to end her drunken misery once and for all.

However, Jack had made a promise to herself when she had been forced to walk the plank of The Black Pearl, with Hector's sword pressing sharply against her back while the rest of the crew cheered him on, that she would one day get off the godforsaken island that they had decided to abandon her on and seek revenge for their actions; a promise that had only been strengthen when she had found the rumrunners secret cache.

Even if it took her the next 10 years Jack would one day get her revenge on the crew that had left her behind to govern the small island, willing to do whatever it would take as long as it meant that she would be able to captain her beloved Pearl once again and allowed her the pleasure of putting a bullet through the heart of the man who had betrayed her the most during the mutiny; swearing to herself that the single bullet that she had been left with would be saved for his death rather than grant her the relief of her own.


	2. A Moment Before Fate Steps In

_Thank you for the reviews guys, it always puts a smile on my face and makes me type faster whenever I get one. Also big thanks to anyone who reads this who contributed to the POTC Wiki, don't know what I would have done without it._

* * *

From the day she was born in the middle of a terrifying typhoon Jackelyn Teague had yearned for adventure and knew early on in her life that the best way to seek such a thrill would be to spend the rest of her days sailing on the wide welcoming ocean that had always seemed to call out to her, not caring one bit about the many protests from her family on how she would never be a proper pirate like her cousin Valerie or Grandmama.

The song of the sea was just too much for her to ignore however, the sounds of waves crashing against the sides of the ships she would frequent as a child becoming a pretty melody that she wished to hear every day for the rest of her life, the tune reminding her so much of the songs that her mother had taught her alongside the native language of the island that she hailed from before her Grandmama had ripped the two of them apart and taken over all of Jackelyn's lessons when the girl had turned 6 years old.

But despite her families lack of faith in her abilities Jackelyn was determined to make her own fate in life by following in her father's footsteps to become a captain of her own ship rather than just be some ordinary pirate like the majority of her relatives had resigned themselves to being or become the pretty little obedient wife to another pirate who would leave her at port and forget about her until he needed a bedwarmer.

And became a captain of a ship she did, on three ships in fact over her 30+ years of life.

First, there had been The Barnacle, an old yet well taken care of abandoned fishing boat that she and her original motley crew had called home for almost a year during their search for the Sword of Cortés, going on many grand adventures together involving mermaids and betrayal until The Barnacle was eventually destroyed by a cannon blast meant for her father's own ship The Misty Lady.

Then there was her beloved Black Pearl, or as she was originally named the Wicked Wench.

She had captained that incredible ship three times during her short lifetime, the first occurring when she was on the cusp of adulthood serving as First Mate under Captain Morgan, a dear friend and mentor who had died at the hands of Armando Salazar in the Spaniard's attempt to clean the seas of piracy; the older man bleeding out in her arms while she could do nothing to help his injuries or lessen his pain.

With his dying breath, Morgan had gifted to her the mysterious black compass that he had always carried with him as well as leadership of the small army of remaining crew that had not yet fallen in battle, the men all looking to her, a young woman who had not yet seen her 18th year and had no experience in captaincy to either bring them victory in escape or ruin in death. Taking matters into her own hands Jacklyn had decided to do neither, however, choosing the route of revenge instead for the loss of her friend and mentor, not caring about the consequences that may occur if they failed.

With the help of her newly gifted black compass Jacklyn was able to lead Salazar directly towards the Devil's Triangle and commanded her small crew in an act of genius that allowed them to escape just in the nick of time with a bootleg turn while Salazar and the rest of his pirate hunting crew were forced to enter the caves dark caverns where all that awaited them was death and despair, the memory of hearing the Silent Mary explode still bringing a smile to her face to this day.

That battle had ended up changing her life forever, as it was the day that Jacklyn Teague had died and Jack Sparrow had been born, her actions during the fight granting her the moniker that would eventually bring fear to pirates and navy officers alike; her birth name since forgotten by everyone asides from those who had been closest to her.

Jack had been forced to leave the Wench soon after the battle had been won however, the ship far too damaged to sail properly and without the funds to restore her Jack had no other choice but to sell the wonderful ship, splitting the profits that she had received with the rest of the crew before using her cut to pay for passage back to Shipwreck City where she would spend the next few months trying to find her place in the world of piracy once more, going on several voyages with her father and meeting Hector Barbossa for the very first time.

The second time that Jack had captained the Wench had been after she had faithfully served the East India Trading Company for 5 long years.

She hadn't expected to ever give up the life of piracy that ran through her veins but Jack hadn't been given much of a choice at the time, having become an outlaw in the eyes of the Brethren Court after helping Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, a man and friend that she had believed to be innocent of being a rogue pirate who had been responsible for destroying several other pirate vessels, escape Shipwreck City only for the accusations against him to turn out to be true.

In the escape, Christophe had kidnapped Jack and forced her to work aboard his ship the La Vipère until he had decided to abandon her in a longboat out in the middle of the ocean while he sailed off to find the mythical island of Kerma.

Jack hadn't ended up on that boat all on her own, however, another one of the crewmen having jumped in after her so that he no longer had to serve under the mad Frenchman. Robert 'Robby' Greene was an honest fellow and devote Christian of the highest calibre whom Jack would quickly become fast friends with during their two-day journey back to land, with their friendship only growing when they had both been assigned to serve aboard The Fair Wind not long after signing up with the company.

When Jack had been greatly rewarded with The Wicked Wench by Cutler Becket, a vile man whom Jack hoped to never encounter again for the rest of her days, she had immediately given the title of First Mate to Robert, knowing that there was no one else better for the job after he had stopped her from chasing after too many women or drinking too much during their years friendship, having complete and utter faith in the man to have her back in battle and step in if she ever went too far with one of her mad genius plans.

Robert had even followed her into the world of piracy once again after she had decided to betray the company to instead free the slaves that they had been ordered to transport, the man remaining faithful to her no matter what she did, unlike another First Mate she would come to know.

Jack had no idea where Robert was or if he was even alive however, having last seen him while the Wench had been burning as punishment for her treachery, ordering Robby to leave her so that he could go off and fulfil his dream of returning to a life on land and start a farm like he had confessed to her, watching him swim away and hoping with all of her black heart that he would find his buried treasure from one of their earlier adventures and live out the rest of his life in peace.

The third and last time that Jack would captain The Wicked Wench would be after the ship had been restored by Davy Jones himself, sacrificing 100 years of service aboard The Flying Dutchman ferrying the dead in exchange for 13 years as captain of the newly rechristened Black Pearl, with the less being said about the two years she was actually able to stand behind the helm of her beloved ship the better.

And then finally there was her sloop, the nameless ship that she had captained after Barbossa's mutiny, having stolen several sacks of gold to pay for the small ship so that she could continue on with her life of piracy, spending the next several years of her life attacking and destroying merchant ships mainly around the Spanish Main and becoming known as one of the most infamous pirates on the seven seas.

However that had all changed two months prior, when the sloop that had helped her become a fearsome pirate once again sinking to the bottom of the ocean during a terrible storm that had also taken the lives of the entire crew, Jack being the only survivor thanks to her rescuer Anamaria, the youngest daughter of a smuggling family that had come across Jack's unconscious body clutching onto a piece of driftwood by chance while on a job.

Jack had stayed with Anamaria for a while, sleeping and tumbling around in the sheets with the younger woman until she was more than well enough to travel, borrowing the gorgeous smugglers boat The Jolly Mon and setting sail for Shipwreck City in hopes of finding her father; having no other means of obtaining a proper ship without the help of her old man whom she hadn't seen since before Barbossa's betrayal.

Of course, her run of bad luck had only continued when she arrived at the port penniless and in tatters only to find out that her father wasn't even there, having left the city and his duties as Keeper of the Code the week prior to go off and rescue her Uncle Jack, whom she had been named after, from hanging from the gallows in London; the man having always been a far better singer than he ever had a pirate.

So instead of crawling back to her Grandmama, the cruel old bat who had nearly killed her 3 times during her childhood and whom was still somehow alive and kicking despite nearly reaching her 100th year, and begging the woman to let her stay in the family home until her father returned Jack had befriended and shacked up with 2 wonderful women named Giselle and Scarlett.

What would eventually lead to Jack's downfall during her short stay in Shipwreck City would be the fact that neither Giselle nor Scarlett had known about the other, Jack always staying a few days with each woman, sharing in food and nightly pleasures that they couldn't get from the men that hired them, before returning to the opposite woman; the cycle lasting for almost a month before the truth eventually came to light.

It turns out that the two women were best friends, spending their nights watching out for one another while they worked the streets, waiting for sailors and all types of scum to come calling with what little coin they had, the two lovely ladies making sure that neither's clients got too rough or ran off before paying for their services.

While they weren't working the two women liked to talk, about practically everything and everybody on the island, from the auctioneer that sold wenches as brides to the pretty young pirate captain who had been giving them more pleasure in the span of a few weeks than they had received in the last year while laying down with a client or with the men they would occasionally pick up from the local pub.

How it hadn't come to light sooner that Jack had been frequenting both of their beds was nothing short of a miracle, but when the truth of the matter did eventually come out the female pirate knew that she had to make her way out of Shipwreck City sooner rather than later, not wanting to share the same scars on her face as she did on her back; their nails practically ripping her to shreds during their many nights of passion together.

And so here she was again, sailing across the open blue in a tiny boat with only the handful of provisions and the bottle of rum or two that she had managed to grab during her speedy escape from the island to keep her company, while the early morning sun rose steadily behind her and an unknown horizon laid in front of her, miles of unending ocean surrounding her from every direction and not a single spot of land in sight; just the way that Jack liked it.


	3. Another Brief Moment

Despite the fact that 10 long and gruelling years had passed since the day of her betrayal Jack Sparrow had never once forgot or forgave the treacherous crew that had left her marooned on Rumrunners Isle, even with the countless bottles of rum that she had downed over the years in her attempts to drowned out the many sorrows that life had decided to deal her, the names and faces of every single member that had once served under her on The Black Pearl were forever imprinted on her brain.

The vow that she had made to herself that day while being forced to walk the plank of her own ship, with Hector's sword, which she had gifted to him after a successful attack on a navy ship, pressing against her back while the rest of the crew cheered him on and cursed her name behind her, had also never been forgotten.

For the next 10 years of her life Jack would think about that promise, to one day get revenge on those who had mutinied against her, every single day without fail, the vow being the first thing that she would think about whenever she would wake up in the morning and also be the last thought to enter her mind just before she would drift off to the realm of sleep.

It didn't matter what she might have been in the middle of doing the night before or what could be possibly be happening around her as she fell asleep, whether she be hungover, hiding from a group of redcoats in an old stable or in dire need to come up with a plan to escape from the bedroom of some lord's pretty daughter whom she had seduced and spent the night with; Jack would always think back on that vow and the man who had forced her to make it.

Hector Barbossa, that vile man's name would remain forever burned into Jack's mind until the day she died, of that the young pirate captain was certain. And it wouldn't just be because of his heinous betrayal against her either but for the feelings that the very memory of him still stirred inside of her to this day whenever she would allow herself to look back at the happier times between them, when they had still travelled together as Captain and First Mate of The Black Pearl.

And yet despite the strong emotions that the very thought of him created inside of her Jack still planned on being the one to eventually kill the much older man when they finally meet again, still carrying the single shot pistol that he had left her with that day on the island, always making sure that she had it on her person in case they ran into each other again on Tortuga or out on the open sea.

Even on her worse days, when all Jack wanted to do was forget about him and the Pearl, with more rum in her body than blood and she could hardly move let alone think that scoundrel still managed to enter her mind, the speech that he had given before abandoning her on Rumrunners Isle running around in her head alongside the almost loving words that he would whisper against her skin whenever they shared a bed; the man never giving her a moment's peace even though they hadn't seen each other in years.

In the end Jack had to separate the two sides of Hector Barbossa in her mind so that she wouldn't find herself going mad, the many times that she would think back on the older man whom she had once cared for quickly turning her emotions from a bitter fondness to a storm of anger and rage every time her memories would eventually drift back to the day of the mutiny, her temper getting her in trouble more than once over the years when she would allow it to overcome and take control of her.

Hector was the man who had opened up her eyes to the wonders that the stars had to offer, a gentleman of the sea with a taste for the finer things in life and whom had protected her in battle more times than she could count, multiple scars on his body coming from the graze of a bullet or the strike of a sword that had originally been intended for her; Hector had been her lover and the only man whom she had ever truly cared deeply for.

One of the fondest memories that Jack had of the two of them together came from the night that they had sneaked into a ball hosted by an Admiral whose name she had long since forgotten, with Hector posing as a high-class merchant stocking up on new supplies during a long voyage to Singapore while she played the role of his loving noble wife that he had refused to leave back home in England on account of the babe growing in her belly.

In truth they were there to memorise every detail of the home, mapping out the layout of the rooms in their minds, figuring out where the valuables were most likely stored and also taking note the rotation of the men that were stationed around the estate; eventually using the information they had gathered to rob the Admiral blind not two days later with the help of the crew.

Jack had hardly recognised herself earlier that day while she had been preparing for the ball, spending hours locked away in her cabin making sure that she had washed away every last speck of dirt and grime that had been caked onto her skin, scrubbing at her entire body until she was practically red raw but much cleaner than she had been in years and smelling of lavender from the soap and perfume that she had been using; the scent filling up the entire room from how much she had to put on to mask the smell of the sea.

She had even spent what had felt like an eternity brushing and unknotting her windswept hair so that she could style it just like any proper noble lady should when attending such grand affairs, following the detailed picture instructions from a small book on fashion that she had kept with her for years despite not being able to read half of it; instead spending her time looking at the pictures of the ladies in their fine dresses and imagining what it would have been like to have been born to such advantages.

Jack had thought she had done a good job in the end despite never having attempted such a complex hairstyle before, just needing something quick rather than stylish each day so that her hair didn't get in the way of day to day life aboard the Peal, typically pinning it back or wearing it in a simple braid to keep the hair out of her eyes.

First Jack had carefully threaded pearls that had once belonged to a necklace she had stolen through her raven locks, then she spent several lengthy attempts trying to style her hair in an elegant braid updo until she eventually grew tired and settled on her last attempt which had also managed to be her best, with the pearls she had threaded in viewable from all angles while the rest of the beads that were twisted into her hair were carefully hidden away as to not reveal her true identity as a pirate.

And finally Jack finished the look off with a small diamond tiara from her own personal collection of treasures that she kept hidden away under one of the floorboards in her cabin, her emergency nest egg with more than enough coin needed to fix up the Pearl again if she was ever as badly damaged as she had been during The Battle Off the Devil's Triangle, not wanting to be left stranded at some port without the means to fix her up ever again.

She had even dressed in a fine gown that they had stolen from a merchant ship just for the occasion, the pink ballgown with lace trimmings and painted roses fitting her frame perfectly while satin slippers graced her feet and a pair of white gloves were used to hide the tattoos on her arms and the roughness of her hands that no true born noblewoman would ever have.

When she was done Jack could do nothing but sit and stare at her reflection in the small mirror that she kept in her cabin, using the last of her time before they had to leave for the ball to memorise the exact way that she looked so that she would never forget what was arguably the most beautiful that she would ever be, not imagining another day in the near or distant future where she would appear as lovely as she did at that moment.

Hector had even jokingly called her a princess when he had at last seen her all dressed up, though he had been calling her that in private for a number of years, ever since he had found out that she was a Teague in fact, often teasing her about how she was practically pirate royalty due to her being a 3rd generation pirate lord; her Father and Grandmama having both been members of the Brethren Court before passing on their titles.

Hector had looked rather handsome that night, dressed in a fine deep blue coat and acting as though he was a trueborn nobleman despite the fact that he had been born into poverty just as she had, the years in his youth that he had spent indulging in his pleasure for the finer things in life coming in handy during the ball, with Jack often following his queues when interacting with the other guests so that she didn't make any mistakes that might reveal their true identity's.

And so, Jack had spent the night pretending to be London born Jackelyn Smyth, devoted wife of Hector Smyth and expecting mother of their first child, chatting with the other women about her 'pregnancy' and what she should expect when she started to show more before waltzing with a lord or two who had asked for the honour to escort her onto the ballroom floor.

The dance that Jack remembered the most, however, had been the one and only waltz that she and Hector had shared that night, having finally managed to convince him to dance with her at least once before they returned to the Pearl, they would never get another chance to do it again after all so why not take advantage of the string quartet playing and the hours that they had spent getting ready to make a memory that they would never come close to experiencing again.

Throughout the entirety of that short yet wonderful waltz Jack had felt as though she and Hector were the only two people left in the entire world as everyone else in the room disappeared around her as both she and Hector lost themselves in the music and each other, her older lover leading her through the elegant dance and treating her with such gentleness that she had only seen in him once before throughout the several years they had known each other; during the night that he had taken her virginity back in Shipwreck City when they had both been different people.

For that one glorious night Jack felt as though she was a princess in a fairy tale while Hector had been her charming prince, however, in the end, there would be no happily ever after for the two of them like there was in the stories, as Hector would lead the mutiny against her only a few months later.

When Jack thought of the side of the man that she had once cared for as the betrayer however the young pirate captain would refer to him as Barbossa both in her head and when talking about him to others. He was the one who had decided to abandon her on an island in the middle of nowhere to either die of starvation or suicide, he was a cruel and evil monster who deserved no mercy from anyone in this world especially her and was the one that she had sworn to take her revenge against; the bullet that she carried with her reserved for him, not Hector.

Jack should have known that something was wrong when Barbossa had been so attentive to her the night before the mutiny had occurred, when he had spent what seems like hours buried between her legs focusing on her own pleasure rather than his own, which was something that he would only ever do when he wanted something from her, whether it be for them to go to port as the stores of his favourite food had run out or for her to stay in her cabin for a few extra hours so that he could have control of the men for a while; enjoying the power which fell to him whenever she wasn't out on deck.

Jack had always seen it as a small kindness, one of the few that Barbossa had ever committed in his life, that during the last night they would ever have together he had spent it focusing entirely on her pleasure rather than his own; never once asking for her to do anything other than to lay back and let him bring her over the edge more times than she could count.

To this day it still made no sense to Jack as to why he had been so attentive that night, if his original plan had worked Barbossa wouldn't have had another woman to warm his bed for some time, having no need to make port with the number of supplies that they had stocked up on for the lengthy journey to Isla De Muerta, meanwhile she would have been dead within a week after he and the rest of the crew had marooned her on the Rumrunners Isle.

He believed that she would die on that small island and yet he still made their last nightly encounter all about her.

And then there was their final kiss that they had shared that morning as the sun had begun to peek through the curtains in her cabin and the men started to shuffle about on deck, a kiss that Jack could still feel against her lips to this day if she thought about it hard enough.

He had been so gentle in the beginning as he brought his lips down to hers that she couldn't help but think about their very first kiss so many years before in a tavern room they had purchased for the night, when she had been so innocent that even the thought of kissing anybody else be they male or female used to make her blush scarlet. The gentleness didn't last long however before things became heated, with Barbossa's hands quickly becoming tangled in her hair while her own wrapped around his neck to pull him as close as possible, both of them still hungry for more despite the fact that they had spent the majority of the night before tangled in the sheets making the beast with two backs; the pair never able to get enough of each other back then.

How in the world was Jack Sparrow supposed to forget about Hector Barbossa when he seemed to be woven into nearly every good part of her life, he was the only man that she had ever laid with, the only man she had cared for and had once believed that he had shared that same sentiment until he mutinied against her.

There were days when Jack wanted nothing more than to forget both sides of Hector Barbossa, to have never meet the older man that day at Shipwreck city all those years ago, to have never hired him to be her first mate when the Pearl had been restored; days when she wished he had just remained a member of her crew and not someone she had grown to care for.

And then there were days when she couldn't stop thinking about him, imagining what their life together might have been like if he had never led the coup against her, easily able to picture the two of them manning the Pearl as equals until they became known as the biggest scourge in all of the world.

And sometimes, on the extremely rare occasions when she allowed herself to dive deep into her fantasies, Jack would picture what a babe would have been like between the two of them if she hadn't diligently made sure to drink her tea every morning to ensure that his seed would not take. Jack would imagine the child that would never be born so easily on those days, seeing herself with a daughter in her arms with raven locks just like her own and blue eyes that she would inherit from Hector who would one day grow to love the sea and stars so much that it would one day eclipse both her parents own passions.

Those dreams would never come to pass, however, her heart to broken by his betray to ever allow herself to care for him again outside of her memories on those dark days when she couldn't escape from the very thought of Hector Barbossa.

Jack's reminiscing had to be abruptly cut short however when she by chance decided to look down from her place at the top of the Jolly Mon's rigging and noticed immediately that the makeshift fixes she made to the small fishing dory had come loose once again, water now beginning to quickly pour inside of the ship just like it had done several times before during her voyage.

Luckily for Jack, she wouldn't have to deal with the damaged Jolly Mon for much longer as a large familiar looking island that she had visited long ago began to appear far off into the horizon.

_Port Royal_


End file.
